Whirlwind Cookies:A Naruto FanFiction
by Ren Loves Ed 101
Summary: The Kyubi was split in to two pieces,yin,and yang. The fourth hogake, Minato, sealed the yang part of the beast into his darling new born son,Naruto. But the Yin was sealed into another being. What happens when these two meet? Please read, it's a comedy!


_Whirlwind Cookies:A Naruto Fanfiction _

_**12 years ago.... **_

_**It was downpouring, it was as if the heavens were crumbling. The village of Konoha was flooding. The town was in shambles, houses,destroyed, papers, gone, even the surrounding forest was on its knees. Because of the Kyubi. In the rain,two women were crouching. One woman fluttered her blue eyes, which were overflowing with tears. Her red hair stuck to her freckled face. She was no more than a girl. In her arms, she cradled a bundle. Quietly, to the other woman, in barely more than a whisper, she said,**_

_**"T,Tarasu...take her. Make sure they don't meet, no matter, no matter what." She handed the other woman, Tarasu, the bundle. **_

_**"Are you, sure?" Tarasu asked,her voice lined with the choke of sobs, her green eyes glittering with tears. "She's your daughter!!!" The freckled girl nodded,wincing with pain,tears streaming from her innocent eyes. **_

_**"Yes,"she weakly replied. Tarasu sighed.**_

_**"What is her name?" The freckled girl smiled.**_

_**" Naruta Sora, Uzumaki." The girl writhed again,whimpering slightly. "Keep her away from him...don't...let her know, who I was." The girl moaned. Tarasu helplessly watched. "Yon-daime!!!" The girls eyes took on a faraway glare, as if she was trying to see something that wasn't there. And she collapsed to the rain soaked ground. "No," Tarasu said in disbelief, "My sister, she can't be,no,no," "KUSHINA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tarasu turned her head, and muttered,"Corpse Removal,n,no jutsu." Kushina's body dispersed into sparkles, fireflies, and drifted away. Tarasu closed her eyes. **_

_**"Let's go, Naruta..." she said to the bundle. And they disappeared into the rain, while in the distance, you could hear the cry of a child, a blonde orphan,named Naruto.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_Twelve years later........_

_*Naruto's Point Of View) _

**Naruto ran as fast as he could. He was gonna be a ninja??!!!! He was a step closer to becoming hokage!!! Believe it!!!! He even had two ramen coupons!!! what could go wrong? He ran blindly towards Ichiraku, , and then, BAAAM!**

**Naruto ran smack into something, and fell backwards onto his butt. Rubbing his head, he mumbled, "Chikusho."**

**And that's when he heard something say, "Ooi!!" There was a feminine ring to the voice. Naruto opened his eyes curiously. In front of him, was a blonde haired, blue eyed, beauty. Naruto felt his face heat up. This girl put Sakura to shame. She wasn't older than 12, and her hair fell to her eyelashes brushed against her cheek, and her full lips were tugged downwards into a frown. God,Naruto shuddered to imagine her smiling. He was almost convinced she was using Sexy no Jutsu, but only he knew the jutsu. Meaning she was the real sat there, gawking at this "blonde babe", and then, the eyes opened. And Naruto got lost in the endless ocean of this girl's eyes.**

_**To be continued.**_

_**Ren-Chan(Me)-YAY!!! I finished part 1!!! Eeehhh! It's soooo suuupper cuute!!! NarutoXM- **_

_**Nana-Chan (person i wrote this for)-SHHHH They don't know her name yet!!!**_

_**Ren-Chan-OMG ur write!!!**_

_**Nana-Chan-you mean right.**_

_**Ren-Chan-Yeah, rite!!! **_

_**Nana-Chan-Oe;;**_

_**M????-Chan-HIIII!!!!!!!**_

_**Ren+Nana-Chan (EEEhhh??? M-Chan?! What are YOU doing here?!**_

_**M???-Chan-Chillzillen like a villen, high on amoxcillen,like a bug,under a rug, with a jug, hanging with a cat,named mat,who happens to be an acrobat, with a girlfriend named Gennene,who's kinda mean, and she's got a friend named Jean,who's really lean,and...**_

_**Ren-OK OK WE GET IT!!!! But seriously..what are you doing here???!**_

_**M- I wanted to make sure everybody knew that I was the "blonde babe" Naru-Kun mentioned!!!**_

_**Nana-Blonde babe??? O"o I'm not a blonde babe!!! M is based off me ya know!!! **_

_**Ren-Well she is the bishojo!!!! And Naruto would think she's hot!!!**_

_**M-well he better!!!!! Cuz I do have better curves than billbored Sakura. And a bigger chest too... and im blonde!!! Which means Im easy to take advantage of!!! And I don't hit him!!! :3 O//O **_

_**Ren-OO omg,ur sick!! **_

_**M-You'd do the same about...**_

_**Edward Elric-ME!!!!?**_

_**Ren-OMFG.**_

_**Nana-OMFG TAKE COVER ED RU- **_

_**Ren-*tackles Ed behind curtains***_

_**M,Nana-Oo;;;**_

_**End (till next time!!!)  
**_


End file.
